Genug ist genug
by Alexielxsama
Summary: GOOSE! Ich hätte gerne eine Geschichte über Ron.  Und er muß so schlecht wie möglich dargestellt werden.  SS/HG muß auch vorkommen. - Bitteschön!  D


GOOOOOOOSE!

Ich hätte gerne eine Geschichte über Ron.

Und er muß so schlecht wie möglich dargestellt werden.

SS/HG muß auch vorkommen.

Worte, die sein müßen: Photograph, Bilderrahmen, Scheidung. ^^

Ende: 24. Januar muß reichen.

Genug ist genug

Ich kam um 5 Uhr zuhause an. War Morgens bei der Uni, Mittags meiner Oma das Mittagessen zubereiten und ihre Wohnung Putzen. Ich habe mehrere Jobs. Natürlich haben meine Eltern ein Sparbuch für mein Studium angelegt, aber man sollte sich nicht auf Geld ausruhen, denn irgendwann ist es weg.

Ron verließ das Haus immer später als ich und wenn er um 6 nach hause kam musste ich um 7 schon wieder arbeiten gehen, in einem Pub als Kellnerin.

Wenn ich um 11 oder 12 nach Hause kam fiel ich nur noch rückwärts ins Bett.

Ich kam also Zuhause an und es sah aus als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Überall hingen Kleidungsstücke.

Ich zupfte eine Unterhose von der Couch, sammelte Hemden und Hosen vom Fernseherschrank und warf sie in den Wäschekorb im Schlafzimmer. Ich würde sicher nicht dran riechen ob sie frisch waren oder nicht. seine Schuhe lagen verteilt vor dem Schuhschrank. Offensichtlich hatte er heute die, die ganz hinten gewesen waren angezogen. Hatte denn niemand diesem dummen Jungen beigebracht seine Sachen wieder rein zu räumen wenn man sie raus kramte?

Und so ging es jeden Tag.

Ich kam von der Arbeit, ausgelaugt, hundemüde und musste seinen Kram wegräumen, die fische und Krummbein füttern, ab und an Fenster putzen, das Bad jeden zweiten Tag. Natürlich war es manchmal so viel das ich es nicht schaffte.

Um 6 Uhr kam dann Ronald nach Hause.

Er warf seine Jacke am Kleiderständer vorbei, legte seine Arbeitstasche auf den Schuhschrank und schnupperte. Ich hasste es wenn er das tat.

Und dann begann es wieder.

„Hast du noch kein Essen gemacht?"

„Nein, dafür hatte ich noch keine Zeit.", sagte ich und hing seine Jacke auf den Kleiderständer.

„Warum denn nicht? Du hast doch den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Nein Ron, ich habe 3 Jobs, und gehe zur Uni. Ich bin lediglich eine Stunde früher Zuhause als du und in der Zeit räume ich dein Chaos weg.", sagte ich ruhig und wahrscheinlich zum Hundert- und Fünfzigsten mal.

„Du bist doch eine Hexe! Das müsstest du im Handumdrehen schaffen.", blökte er und kickte seine Schuhe neben dem Schuhschrank.

Mein rechtes Auge begann zu zucken. Das war neu, das hatte es noch nie getan.

„Wie wäre es wenn du zur Abwechslung mal kochst wenn du nach Hause kommst?", sagte ich bissig und hob seine Schuhe vom Boden auf.

„Nachdem ich den ganzen Tag hart gearbeitet habe? Dir geht's noch ganz gut oder?"

mein Auge zuckte heftiger.

Ich krallte meine Finger in das Leder seiner Schuhe.

„Ich bin auch den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen Ronald.", sagte ich weiterhin ruhig.

„Du arbeitest aber nicht so hart wie ich, Hermione! Ein bisschen lernen und danach putzen kann doch nicht so anstrengend sein."

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich ein kleines Böötchen auf dem Meer tuckern. Es stand in goldenen Buchstaben „Geduld" auf dem Bug.

Ruhig und friedlich tuckerte es vor sich hin, doch plötzlich kam ein riesiges Schlachtschiff an gebraust und zerballerte das Schiffchen in kleine Fetzen.

Ich holte tief Luft und zerriss beinahe die Lederschuhe mit bloßen Händen.

„DU ARBEITEST IN EINEM SCHERZARTIKELLADEN UND NICHT AUF DEM BAU!" brüllte ich und warf ihm einen Schuh mitten ins Gesicht. Er schrie auf, hielt sich die Nase sickerte durch seine Finger.

„Spinnst du?", rief er und holte sich ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche.  
„Ich glaube wohl eher du spinnst!", kreischte ich und warf seinen zweiten Schuh auf den Boden. „Nur weil du noch nie in deinem Leben geputzt hast, heißt es noch lange nicht das es einfach ist. Es mag zwar sein das es Zuhause bei MAMI immer so ausgesehen hat als wäre es ein Klacks, aber glaub mir sie hat jeden Tag gezählt bis du verwöhnter kleiner Rotzbengel das Haus verlässt! Und glaub ja nicht das ich deine Privatköchin bin NUR weil ich eine Frau bin, DENN du weißt genau ich hasse kochen und WENN ich es einmal rechtzeitig Essen auf dem Tisch gab habe ich eine halbe Stunde vorher genau dieses bestellt!", ich atmete hektisch ein und aus und sah neben Ronald unser Hochzeitsfoto stehen. Es war in einem Goldenen Bilderrahmen. Der Photograph hatte uns über eine halbe Stunde in die verschiedensten Posen gebeten und das einzige brauchbare Bild auf dem wir am natürlichsten und schönsten ausgesehen hatten steckte in besagtem Rahmen.

Ich hatte gewusst das Ron mir nicht viel zu bieten hätte, aber ich habe ihn doch geliebt.

Ich hatte gehofft das wir glücklich werden würden, auch wenn er nicht der Hellste war.

Ich hatte mich geirrt.

Wütend griff ich nach dem Bild.

„Siehst du das? Das hier ist vorbei!", kreischte ich, warf das Bild auf den Boden und trat darauf. „Um es in deiner Idiotensprache auszudrücken: Ich habe die Schnauze voll von dir, du kotzt mich an! Raus hier! Geh zu deiner Mama damit sie dir was schönes kochen kann!", während ich gesprochen hatte begann die Luft um mich herum zu knistern,das konnte ich spü Ron flog die Tür auf.

Er sah hektisch zur Tür, zu mir und wieder zu Tür. Dann ergriff er blitzartig die Flucht.

Die Tür fiel zu und ich sank auf die knie.

Tränen flossen mir über die Wangen und ich lachte.

Ich war frei!

Endlich.

Ich lachte und krabbelte zu Krummbein, ich schnappte ihn mir und drückte ihn fest an mich.

Ich tanzte durch die Wohnung, klopfte gegen das Aquarium und lachte die Fische an.

An diesem Abend ging ich nicht mehr arbeiten. Ich lud Ginny ein, wir köpften eine Flasche Sekt, bestellten uns chinesisches Essen und gingen dann tanzen.

OoOoOoOoOo

„Und wann ist eure Scheidung durch?", fragte Severus und strich ihr über ihren nackten Oberschenkel.

„Nächsten Monat.", sagte Hermione grinsend und führte seine Hand weiter nach oben.

„Ich werde Weasley einen Obstkorb schicken.", sagte er dreckig grinsend und beugte sich über sie.

„Lass mich raten, er wird voller Zitronen sein und auf einem kleinen Spruchband wird stehen; „Hat sich das wirklich gelohnt?"" sie lehnte sich zurück und zog ihn mit sich.

„Mit den Zitronen hast du Recht, über das Spruchband werde ich noch nachdenken.",er küsste ihren Hals und lachte. „Ich denke ich lasse längst vergessene Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit wieder aufblühen: „T"- leider durchgefallen."


End file.
